


Bits of Banter

by smashleyed



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Drabble, Friends With Benefits, M/M, bet your ass they're mutually pining, cursing, it's govt mandated, jared is a trans man, things are vague so you can imagine whatever you want but make no mistake, third base
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smashleyed/pseuds/smashleyed
Summary: Jared has this way of making Evan want to press his luck.





	Bits of Banter

**Author's Note:**

> cw: cursing, third base
> 
> talking to my friends about evan and jared being fwb pre-relationship apparently turns me into a monster enjoy

Evan isn’t sure what to say, but the silence between them is making him tense, so he lets the first words to come to mind spill out of his mouth: "S-So this is the first time I've ever heard you, like... _moan,_ I think."

Jared huffs a little and glances away. Although that particular gesture coming from Jared is common enough, this time his glasses are off, and his cheeks are flushed beautifully, so it feels different. The fact that Evan has his hand between Jared's legs kinda makes it feel different, too. "Yeah, I know. So what?"

Evan wrinkles his nose with a sheepish smile, and shrugs his shoulders. "Nothing, it's not- It's nothing, it's just... you know. Weird, I guess?"

"'Weird?'" Jared parrots exaggeratedly, defensively, squinting his eyes at Evan in an incredulous look. Honestly, if this intimacy between them doesn’t do a thing to stymie Jared’s shitty attitude, Evan can’t imagine what would. He wouldn’t have it any other way. "It's not _weird._ You want weird, maybe instead I can bleat like a-" As Evan happens to move his fingers a certain way, Jared cuts himself off with a soft gasp, his expression slackening for a second.

Evan faintly chuckles on an exhale, his eyebrows high on his forehead in affectionate awe. "I… _Wow,_ Jared."

"Shut up," Jared scoffs, and the furrow returns to his brow, but there is a faint smile on his lips. “What, are you gonna comment every time I make a dumb noise?”

"No, no, it's just that... I mean." He chuckles again, and shoots Jared a teasing glance. "I know you don't just stop talking for nothing, so."

" _Wow,_ Hansen. Go fuck yourself,” Jared says through grit teeth, giving Evan a wide-eyed glare.

Evan's response is immediate - really, it’s too easy - though it does fluster him a little to say, delivered on a nervous flutter of laughter. "I thought _you,_ um, wanted to do that."

"Yeah, smartass, but your luck will run out fast if you're not careful."

The bite of his tone was admittedly lukewarm, but needless to say, Evan has been on high alert since they fell into this bed together. He withdraws his hand a little, and furrows his brow at Jared thoughtfully. "Wait, am I… like, really bothering you? ‘Cause..."

Jared gives a mirthful puff through his nose, and his expression softens. "No, Ev, you're fine. I'm just messing around." He pauses as if in consideration, then leans up to kiss Evan on the cheek. The action makes Evan's face warm, and he knows why, and forcibly steers his mind away from that. He examines him a moment longer, just to feel sure, but soon Jared drops his eyes to the sheets beneath them. "You can keep going, if you want."

"You want me to?"

"Uh, _yeah,_ duh."

With a relieved and bashful smile, Evan gently replaces his hand, and leans in to kiss Jared's bare shoulder. He sees Jared bite his lip from the corner of his eye, and smiles. Maybe someday he’ll learn to leave well enough alone, but until then… "Um… you can still bleat like a goat for me, if you want to."

"God, I'll fucking kill you."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, honeys xoxo


End file.
